Ocho Normas
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Kurama y Hiei se respetan, se gustan, se besan. Pero la realidad es que ambos saben muy poco uno del otro. Un humano debe de conocer perfectamente las normas para salir con un demonio y un demonio debe de enseñar esas reglas... y Hiei es un gran maestro en el arte de las normas. Yaoi, sexo explicito. Hiei/Kurama NORMA 5: Amor
1. Morder

_**Ocho normas**_

_**Disclaimer**_:

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para mi entretención y para que ustedes se diviertan.

_**Notas: **_

Primero, he de pedirles disculpas. Hace años que me retiré del fandom, pero siempre tuve esa pequeña espina de querer finalizar mis escritos, porque siempre me dije que no sería de esas autoras que dejan sus historias inconclusas. Nunca creí que me convertiría en una de ellas.

Por ello, poco a poco iré retomando, corrigiendo escritos y publicando aquellos que nunca llegaron a ver.

_**Solo advertiré unas cosas:**_

El fick que leerás a continuación contiene escenas tipo romance-sexual entre chico-chico así como lenguaje muy subido de tono. Pediré de favor si no te gusta estas relaciones o la pareja que salgas del fick; otra cosa, quería un Hiei atrevido, y quería un Kurama muy sexy.

Con cariño para quien lea.

Besitos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>.<strong>

**Primera parte: Hiei Jaganshi**

**.**

**Norma 1**

_Morder:_

_Un demonio jamás roe ni te besa el cuello, eso es de humanos._

_._

Hay cosas peores que ser un youkai de fuego, tener 18 años y ser homosexual, por ejemplo, ser humano, tener 19 años y estar enamorado de ese demonio homosexual.

Kurama así lo sentía, Hiei no se enteraba del caso.

-¿Quieres no sé, hacer algo divertido?- para Kurama ya era una costumbre hacer la pregunta, Hiei sabía que luego de escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta se iría a encerrar en el armario del zorro o a saltar de la ventana del cuarto para huir de él.

También sabía que si no respondía nada, Kurama lo interpretaría como que no le interesaba escucharle, y como él era su mejor amigo tampoco podía quedarse callado.

-No sé, dime tú- dijo, el otro le quedó mirando. Kurama sabía también que cuando Hiei contestaba de esa manera era para distraerle, pero había hecho esa pregunta casi diez veces en distintas ocasiones; por ende, esta vez no sería tan fácil que se fugara.

Y es que también, hay cosas peores que ser humano y estar enamorado de ese demonio, por ejemplo, sentir como tus manos quieren quitarle la ropa y tus labios quieren roerle el cuello cuando bien sabes que él no está ni ahí contigo, si no que le interesaban chicos más interesantes que tú como el odioso de Yusuke Urameshi.

Pero si se comparaba con Yusuke, este no era ni tan guapo ni tan bueno como él en la cama. Así que podríamos dar por hecho que él, como Kurama, tenía una oportunidad con el körime aún.

-¿Y si tenemos sexo?- listo, pregunta formulada, si pensaba rápido podía deducir que la respuesta de Hiei sería algo como_ -¿Quieres morir verdad kitsune?; O ¿y supongo que tú me follarás a mi porque eres más experimentado Kurama?; no gracias, no es mi estilo-_ A diferencia de lo que pensó Hiei sonrió de lado.

-Eso es muy aburrido-

-¿Y que sugieres tú?-

-Ya verás zorro- dijo, Hiei se levantó de la alfombra color azul de su habitación, sonreía de lado muy extrañamente, y es que hasta donde Kurama recordaba Hiei nunca sonreía tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos dos veces en una tarde. Vislumbró cuando las manos del otro le pusieron cerrojo a la puerta de la habitación y luego en menos de dos segundos estaba junto a su persona otra vez.

-¿Y?-

-¿No puedes imaginártelo acaso baka?-

-No- con Hiei esas cosas eran difíciles, porque en primera Hiei estaba enamorado de Yusuke –o eso le decía casi siempre que le invitaba a salir- y segunda, la imaginación de Kurama va más allá de un beso con lengua.

-Muérdete los labios- y justo, cuando quiso preguntarle porque había dicho eso, experimentó como el otro le desabrochaba la camisa color caqui que traía puesta y le dejaba los pectorales y el abdomen al descubierto, y luego, con furia arrojándole desde la cama de donde estaba a la alfombra azul se disponía a lamerle uno de los pezones.

-Hiei, esto…-

-Tú querías hacer algo divertido- mejillas sonrojadas mientras sentía como el calor comenzaba a invadirle la entre pierna. Mierda, esa no había sido la idea que tenía, porque hasta donde sabía Hiei no tenía tanta personalidad como para hacer eso.

Si lo pensaba y se limitaba al acto de morder, esperaba comenzase por el cuello.

Esperaba le lamiese la piel, le llevase para atrás, le recorriese con la boca desde_ ese_ punto hasta los pectorales, y luego que bajase lentamente, no al revés.

Oh, merlín, ¡pero que bien se sentía que comenzase al revés!

-¿No sabes que se comienza por el cuello Hiei?- le dijo, con el aire que apenas le salía del pecho, voz en gemido notorio mientras el otro degustaba del sabor de sus pezones.

-Eso es aburrido, los humanos se muerden los cuellos, los demonios no mordemos cuellos, mordemos algo mucho mejor- otra vez sonrió sarcásticamente.

Ahora sabía que podía esperarse cualquier cosa de Hiei.

-Con un demonio-

Gimió cuando una mano se coló después por su pantalón, bajando la cremallera de la prenda color negra en tela ajustada, y cuando los dientes del otro le mordieron con fuerza como en un intento de arrancarle la blanca piel desde el pezón al ombligo, cuando la saliva quedó entre sus marcados abdominales, cuando los dientes fueron recorriendo hasta llegar más abajo.

Cuando, por un minuto Hiei comenzó a morderle con poca fuerza la punta de su miembro caliente y él sentía como el corazón se le salía del pecho, como las manos le imploraban por hacerle algo a Hiei ahora.

-¿Te parece bien esta manera de pasar una aburrida tarde zorro?-

Se echó a reír, pero tuvo que volver a tragar aire cuando la boca de Hiei comenzó a lamerle el miembro, cuando llevaba para adentro y fuera de su garganta su pene, cuando, por un segundo, quizás dos experimentó como el corazón bombeaba más sangre hasta sus mejillas. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle ante la visión de Hiei chupando su miembro entre sus piernas, arrodillado, ojos cerrados y mejillas tan rojas como las de él.

Oh mierda, ¡Hiei si que sabía como hacer una buena mamada!

Y es que tuvo que morderse un labio con más furia, dejar caer un hilillo de sangre y entornar las cejas cuando el otro, comenzó a lamerlo con lentitud, pasando la lengua caliente por los bordes de su miembro y luego volvía a chuparle como si fuese una buena bebida.

Ahora sabía, que para Hiei había algo más divertido que follar, para él era más divertido tener el miembro de Kurama en su boca, porque cuando la tenía era para Kurama Dios.

Y es que en la mente del pelirrojo no había conocido a nadie que pudiese excitarlo tanto con sólo una lamida.

Para cuando el zorro volvió a visualizar al otro, se encontró con el miembro apunto de estallarle en la cara a Hiei, pero antes de que pudiese, Hiei se lo llevó a la boca de nuevo, para sentir salir el semen en medio de la garganta y en los labios.

En seguida el pelinegro le besó con rabia en la boca, dejando que degustase de su propia saliva y del ardor que yacía en los labios por el tamaño del miembro que antes había yacido en su boca.

Merlín, ahora le gustaría que Hiei le dejase a él hacerle una mamada.

-Te llamaré…cuando esté aburrido- exclamó, mientras seguía disfrutando de las lamidas de esa lengua, y de las manos que le estaban pellizcando la piel de los pezones.

-Yo vendré cuando esté aburrido baka kitsune- con esa frase, supo que Yusuke había pasado a otro plano, porque Yusuke era según su punto de vista demasiado virginal para Hiei y él, era hasta donde sabía igual de insaciable que Hiei.

-Sólo debes recordar cuál fue tu respuesta kitsune- dijo, Kurama tomó nota en su cerebro.

-Sería idiota si olvido lo que te dije-

-Hn, un reverendo y gran idiota-

Anotaría en algún lado de su cerebro o su diario que cuando Hiei le dijese "Muérdete" el otro seguro le llevaría hasta el extremo de su cuarto para improvisar lo que sea que fuese para pasar una aburrida tarde.

Porque si lo pensaba, morder, era, sin duda una de las cosas que a Hiei le parecían más divertidas.

Y que le mordieran era, sin duda, una de las cosas que más excitaban a Kurama.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Norma 2 "Moda"<strong>

* * *

><p>No tengo más que agregar, solo espero les haya gustado esta historia, la cual, debo decir se me ocurrió una vez terminé de leer el libro de Sex and the citty.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer, espero nos veamos pronto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**...Amo los pantalones alrededor de tus pies...**_

_**...Amo la suciedad que hay sobre tus rodillas**__**...**_

_**...Me gusta el modo en que todavía dices porfavor **__**mientras me miras levantando la vista**__**...**_

_****__**...Tu eres mi favorita condenada enfermedad**__**...**_

-Figuret you out-

Nickelback


	2. Moda

_**Ocho Normas**_

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_:

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los he usado para mi entretención y para que ustedes se diviertan.

_**Notas: **_

Nunca esperé que me llegasen tantos comentarios. Fue un gran y hermoso honor leer cada una de sus bellas palabras. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto como a mí de escribirlo, y que me sigan acompañando a lo largo de esta nueva entrega.

Muchas gracias a todos, con amor para quien lea.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Norma 2**

_Moda_:

_"La tendencia de un demonio es mostrar en público sus pertenencias"_

_._

Kurama Minamino aparenta ser un caballero, porque tiene el rostro, tiene el cuerpo y el suficiente coeficiente intelectual para saber que es deseado por la mayoría de la comunidad femenina de su escuela.

Hiei Jaganshi aparenta ser tímido y retraído, porque tiene la apariencia de niño, la falta de personalidad en público y el suficiente ego para jamás admitir que le dan ataques de celos por ese zorro que es deseado por la mayoría de las féminas humanas.

-¿A dónde vas tan arreglado Kitsune?- preguntó, se quedó mirando al zorro, estaba vestido con un smoking azul marino. El cabello yacía atado en una coleta, se miraba en un espejo tamaño real.

Llevaban sólo dos días saliendo, pero para Hiei salir con alguien era más allá de dar tu corazón un arreglo. Para Hiei, siendo demonio las cosas son simples, si te gusta alguien no le dices que lo amas con locura, si no que lo vuelves loco por ti y le haces una buena mamada, como en su caso con Kurama hace dos días.

-Voy arreglado a la boda de mi madre- Hiei nunca ha sido idiota, sabe que a esas cosas se van con pareja y sabe también que Kurama no le va a invitar a que sea su pareja; porque los humanos por más que se digan abiertos de mentalidad, en verdad aborrecen las parejas homosexuales o lesbianas.

Y si seguía pensando en ese punto, para una mujer es más fácil salir con otra, porque aunque vayan de la mano la gente no piensa mal de ellas, es más, lo encuentran dulce, mientras que un hombre no puede darse ese gusto; peor si eres el niño modelo de la ciudad y justo es tu madre la que se casa este fin de semana a las tres de la tarde en el templo Tsukymine de Tokio.

-¿Y quien irá contigo?- preguntó, su conciencia le dijo que estaba olvidando un detalle, y ese detalle podría condenarlo el resto de su vida.

-Le pedí a Botan que me acompañara- listo, ya tenía el nombre de la arpía, sintió como el corazón quería salírsele del pecho, ¿a Botan?, ¡a Botan!; ¡¿Y él acaso debía de quedarse esperando en su casa como su fiel mascota a que llegue seguro borracho de aquella celebración para luego jugar en la cama!?

-Ah-

-Estás molesto-

-¿Cómo crees?- Hiei tiene reglas, y la segunda de ella es no apegarte a las cosas, personas o lugares. Porque si te apegas sientes cariño luego; y si te lastiman las cosas duelen el doble.

-No podía invitarte, imagina lo que pensarán de mí los demás-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Vamos, la otra semana prometo decirle a los chicos que estamos saliendo-

Un demonio no se enamora, un demonio admite la necesidad de tener una pareja pero no debe dejarse sentir amor. Porque por amor, un demonio es capaz de volarse la cabeza con una pistola que tuviese escondida en una cajonera de la cama, o de ir a golpear a la nueva pareja de su ex por despecho.

Y si, Hiei estaba sintiendo ese enfermo amor por Kurama.

-Hn-

-No pasará nada, es nada más que Botan- dice, pero el pelinegro no le cree, sabe que Kurama siendo mitad youko no dudará en llevarse a la cama a Botan si tiene la oportunidad, porque Botan en si no estaba nada de mal, y a ella se le notaba a leguas que estaba loca porque Kurama le tomase al menos de la mano. A su favor, está el hecho de que a él no se le nota, porque no debe de notarse.

-Al diablo, haz lo que quieras- tiró la espada que traía en la mano al suelo, el eco se escuchó hasta el piso de abajo, en él estaban la arpía de Botan –como le llamaba ahora- Yusuke, Keiko y otras dos personas, que por deducción seguro eran Kuwabara y Yukina.

Pero estaba harto y enojado, si, terriblemente enojado porque ese estúpido zorro había invitado a esa trepadora de Botan en vez de él, y si, estaba celoso, y para que admitiese que estaba celoso debían de haberle pisoteado el ego, porque Hiei tiene igual de ego como de paciencia.

-Hiei-

-Cállate-

-¿Qué debo de hacer para que creas que no haré nada con ella en la boda?, es más, ¡es la boda de mi madre como se te ocurre que pasará algo!- le mira, pero no sabe si creerle, sonríe con sarcasmo ante un pensamiento que se acaba de adueñar de su cerebro, el humano tiembla, presiente que firmó su sentencia de muerte al decir esa frase.

-¿Lo que sea baka kitsune?-

-Siempre que esté en mi alcance- los engranes de Hiei comienzan a funcionar, se le ha ocurrido una idea despiadada por la que sabe, Kurama le dejara fuera de su casa al menos una semana después de llevarla a cabo, pero le da lo mismo, porque Kurama es suyo y la gente debe saber que es suyo. Y si se enoja ni modo, sabe que tiene otras opciones con las cuales desquitarse, por ejemplo su jefa, si Kurama no está, podía descargar sus frustraciones con el cuerpo de Mukuro porque sabe que a Mukuro le gusta.

-¿Y bien Hiei?-

-Está bien sólo vete, pero te lo advierto, si veo que Botan representa una amenaza se lo dejaré muy claro-

-Sorpréndeme- dice el zorro, en parte esta feliz porque sabe que Hiei le quiere y que por ello se pone celoso de verlo con otra persona, y aquello le gusta.

Y mucho.

-Hn, luego no digas que no te lo advertí- Kurama sonríe, le da un largo beso en los labios, el pelinegro siente su lengua entre medio de la del pelirrojo, y como el pecho comienza a palpitar fuertemente.

Le ve salir del cuarto, escucha cuando Kurama baja por la escalera, el eco de los zapatos negros y embetunados se graban en su cerebro; se sonríe de lado. Cuando Kurama está en el living, él también baja.

-¿Nos vamos?- la voz de Botan, la mira mientras va bajando los peldaños de la escalera, trae puesto un vestido de punta tono lila, visualiza cuando ésta se aferra a la cintura del zorro y claramente comienza a coquetearle, cosa, que esperaba sucediera porque Botan es muy predecible.

La peliazul se da cuenta que Hiei la está vigilando.

Pero dejemos claro un punto, Hiei no tiene nada en contra de ella, ella no tiene nada en contra de él, pero ambos quieren lo mismo.

-Kurama- susurra casi gimiendo Hiei en el oído del zorro cuando termina de bajar las escaleras, se coloca al lado suyo, la otra le mira celosa; el zorro tiembla ante el aire caliente que ha dejado Hiei salir de su garganta. Porque sabe que el pelinegro ah determinado que Botan es una amenaza, y una de la que debe deshacerse.

-Vete con cuidado, luego...podemos terminar nuestra tarde de sexo en tu tina, porque hoy me tocaba a mi arriba y te corriste por la boda de la bruja esa, Kit-su-ne- sabe que los demás lo han oído porque no ha sido sigiloso, porque no quiere serlo, y le vale una mierda que lo escuchen.

-Quita las manos-fulmina a Botan, la otra ríe nerviosamente, Kurama le mira con cara de sorpresa, no tiene idea a que se refiere el pelinegro, pero presiente que no es bueno, y tiene miedo.

Mucho miedo.

-Las manos se ponen así niña-dice, Kurama experimenta un espasmo cuando una mano se cola entre medio de su pantalón, rozándole en parte el miembro caliente que pide que Hiei vuelva a lamerlo, porque Hiei sabe cómo hacer una mamada, y sabe cuál es el punto débil de la carne del zorro.

Botan se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos, Kurama no emite sonido, porque si lo hiciera sólo saldría un gemido demasiado notorio y vergonzoso.

-Shhh, luego lo gritas arriba zorro- dice, Kurama experimenta otro espasmo cuando siente como Hiei le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Si, luego me pides que siga cuando llegues de la boda- el pelinegro gime tratando de imitar seguro como le saldría a él, Kurama siente como se calienta ante el sonido de la voz de Hiei gimiendo en la punta de su oído, y tiembla más, aprieta las manos en puño y se muerde los labios cuando los dedos del pelinegro comienzan a masajear con fuerza la carne de su miembro.

-¿Ves niña?, así los tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, sólo debes saber que botón apretar-

Luego saca las manos de la piel del miembro, se las lleva a la boca, las embetuna de saliva y las deja sobre los labios del zorro, Kurama sólo se ríe y le lame con la lengua uno de los dedos.

Hiei se acerca más a él, muerde la boca del zorro, muerde los labios con lentitud en frente de los ojos atónitos del grupo de los tantei, frena, lame el contorno de la boca, cierra los ojos, sonríe con sarcasmo.

-Vete, llegarás tarde a la boda de la bruja, en la noche seguimos-susurra, pero Hiei sabe que Botan está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír la frase, y también que está pendiente de sus movimientos. Kurama visualiza el instante en que Hiei le toma del mentón y le da un beso larguísimo, luego visualiza cuando se gira, y se aleja subiendo las escaleras de regreso al cuarto.

El zorro se sonríe, siente que está sonrojado, y sabe que Hiei acaba de dejarle en claro al resto que él es homosexual y con pareja.

Y que ninguno debe pensar siquiera en levantárselo; porque Kurama ahora es de Hiei.

-No me pregunten nada, está más claro que el agua- cierra los ojos, Botan se aleja hasta estar junto a Keiko. Al salir de la casa, durante todo el camino va riendo, mientras imagina las miles de manera que Hiei usaría en caso de que aparezca otra amenaza como Botan.

Es enfermo, aterrador y peligroso, pero le gusta. Levanta la cabeza al cerrar la reja de la casa con llave, Hiei le está mirando desde la ventana, Kurama le guiña un ojo mientras piensa que no debió de haber sido tan cruel con la pobre chica, pero en el fondo le da lo mismo, porque si hubiese sido su caso habría implementado algo mucho peor.

-Nos veremos…en la noche-

Y es que ahora sabe que Hiei puede dejar la timidez de lado, si se meten con sus pertenencias.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>_Norma 3, aire acondicionado.

* * *

><p>Y chan chan, se acabo, espero que esta nueva entrega les haya gustado. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capi, en especial por la posición de Hiei.<p>

Estaba súper emocionada porque me encanta imaginar a Hiei más atrevido y que Kurama se quede en blanco.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí, en especial le dejo este capítulo con amor para esas cinco personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar en mi fick.<p>

Nos veremos, espero pronto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...Me siento tan bien esta noche...<em>**  
><strong><em>...Mi cuerpo está ardiendo ahora...<em>**  
><strong><em>...La fiesta acaba de empezar...<em>**  
><strong><em>...El ritmo va a comenzar...<em>**  
><strong><em>...Todo el mundo, date prisa...<em>**  
><strong><em>...Tú no necesitas ser tímido conmigo...<em>**

-Dance With Me-

Anna Tsuchiya Inspi


	3. Aire acondicionado

_**Ocho Normas**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoshishiro Togashi, este fick sólo tiene intención de entretener, y de permitir pasar un rato mi tiempo libre, en especial ahora que he comenzado una nueva etapa en mi vida, la del trabajo...uff...como pasa el tiempo, no puedo creer que hace sólo unos meses estaba dando mi examen de grado y ahora comencé a laborar...la verdad...pensé en darme un año sabático, pero la vida y mi mala suerte tuvo otros planes...debo de ser de las pocas personas que salen un dia a buscar pega y les llaman al otro...y bueno...ahora me tienen trabajando xDDDD...

_**Notas:**_

Ufff, ha pasado mucho desde que subí un capítulo nuevo de este fick, esta entrega es un tanto más sucia que las anteriores, y no tiene gran ciencia, pero me gustó mucho como quedó. Me encanta la personalidad de Hiei, es súper explotable.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado, a ustedes, este capítulo con amor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Norma 3**

_Aire acondicionado:_

_Máquina fácilmente reemplazable cuando hacen más de 41 infernales grados de calor._

_._

La tendencia de Hiei era hacer lo que quería, con Kurama, con los del Tantei, con quien pudiese. Mukuro también se aplicaba al punto, porque ella se muere por Hiei, y Hiei sabe que ella se muere por él.

Es malo cuando sabes que alguien se muere por estar contigo, incluso si sólo es durante una noche, porque si aquello pasa, sabes que puedes sacar el mayor provecho de ello.

Hiei ahora, yace dormido en medio del torso del zorro, con gotas de sudor sobre los hombros y los labios rojos de tanto haber lamido a dicho kitsune.

Kurama se gira en la cama de su cuarto, había pasado ya tres semanas de la boda de Shiori, y durante tres horas había estado teniendo sexo con Hiei.

Ríe, al lado suyo, sobre su mueble de madera donde está el reloj despertador una colilla de cigarrillos yace desperdigada junto a un cenicero cubierto de ceniza y un vaso de cristal lleno de cerveza.

Kurama no toma, pero luego de estar con Hiei aquello es como un buen vaso de agua tras ganar una maratón.

No quiere levantarse porque siente un calor infernal en el cuerpo, porque por la ventana de la alcoba los rayos del sol cruzan por el vidrio hasta su cara, provocándole una sensación horrible de estar siendo quemado vivo.

Sabe que a Hiei le gusta jugar con él, y que debe de tramar algo para mantener a ese demonio quieto antes de que se le ocurra otra locura como la de Botan.

Pero el calor es insoportable, y quiere encender su aire acondicionado.

-Dormilón, despierta- revuelve el cabello del pelinegro, Hiei está soñando con una cubeta de hielo y una piscina bien fría.

-Noooo- escucha, mientras se levanta suavemente de la cama tratando de que Hiei no se caiga de ella, pero es difícil, en especial porque siente como los brazos del otro se afirman con fuerza a una de sus piernas.

-Ya para-

-No quiero- Kurama vuelve a girarse, queda mirando el rostro divertido del pelinegro, quien, ahora le mira con picardía remarcada en las pupilas.

-Mi madre subirá pronto y no debe de verte aquí- logra zafarse de las manos del otro, salta en una pierna hasta que no siente sus garras.

-Hace mucho calor para irme Kurama- queda en silencio, el zorro saca el aire acondicionado del armario del cuarto para temperar el ambiente. Hiei sabe que Kurama se muere por hielo, y también donde conseguirlo.

-Ya vuelvo, te traeré hielo-

-Ni se te ocurra- dice el zorro cuando le ve despegarse de las sábanas de la cama y que sólo trae puesta una camiseta color roja que le cubre hasta las rodillas.

-Kurama, no quiero que sufras un paro cardiaco pero con el ruido que hicimos anoche tu madre debe saber que lo hicimos- el zorro tiembla, no quiere seguirle el juego, pero Hiei es bueno logrando eso.

-Además, aún no me apetece irme- susurra, se acerca despacio, el pelirrojo ve como comienza a levantarse la camiseta roja para seguro cambiarse de ropa.

Pero Kurama sabe que no quiere que Hiei se saque la camiseta, quiere sacársela él, pero también sabe que Shiori está por entrar con el desayuno.

¿Qué hacer?; ¿qué hacer?

-¿Qué?- Hiei se sonríe

_-Maldito korime_- piensa el zorro, está jugando de nuevo.

-Estas viendo como me saco la polera… pervertido- dice el pelinegro con sorna, si como no, cualquiera sabría que él no era el pervertido en esa habitación.

-¡Mierda!; ¡mierda!; ¡mierda!- exclama el zorro, apretándose las manos en puños y cerrando los ojos con rabia porque sabe que no puede quitarle la polera con los dientes a Hiei, ya que esta su madre en la casa, Hiei se ríe con fuerza.

-Niñito de mamá- quiere degollarlo, pero si lo hace dejará en claro que Hiei hace lo que quiere con él. El pelinegro se acerca hasta el zorro y le susurra en el oído algo como _"déjame a mí sacarte la polera",_ Kurama le mira, Hiei lo tira a la cama otra vez.

Y es que el pelinegro siente que desde la tarde del incidente con Botan su timidez al estar con Kurama se ha ido al tarro de la basura, ser tímido era una obligación para con los tanteis, pero con Kurama, eso ya es agua pasada.

El pelirrojo experimenta un espasmo cuando siente una mano colarse por su camiseta blanca, y como lentamente la prenda se va despegando de su piel sudada. Cierra los ojos, Hiei ah llegado hasta los pezones sin hacerle nada.

Siempre el zorro se preguntó el problema de que en una pareja hubiesen dos dominantes, en su caso, se compartían los papeles porque era divertido.

Se muerde la boca, le tiembla el pecho ante la idea de que Shiori ingrese al cuarto y les vea, mejillas ardiendo ante el contacto de las manos cruzar por la piel mientras le saca la camiseta.

-Ya llegué al cuello, ¿la dejo ahí?- mierda, con un demonio que no quería que la dejase en el cuello.

-No- dice, Hiei se sonríe, no ve cuando Kurama toma el vaso de cerveza y saca el hielo del interior. Hiei termina de sacar la polera, pero experimenta un escalofrío cuando los brazos de Kurama lo toman con fuerza en un abrazo desde la cintura y lo avienta en contra del suelo, el hielo a terminado dentro de la polera de Hiei, y este mira fijamente al zorro.

-Tienes algo que es mío-dice Kurama, cola la mano en busca del hielo, le encuentra en el ombligo, Hiei cruza las piernas por detrás de la espalda del zorro, escucha levemente pasos por la escalera. Kurama sabe que es Shiori quien está subiendo al segundo piso, pero también sabe que esas piernas en su espalda estaban implorando porque las lamiese.

Decir que estaba aterrorizado sería mentir, pero hablar en ese segundo sería lo más estúpido de la vida.

-Kurama, Shiori está por entrar- Hiei canturrea, el zorro juega con el hielo en uno de los pezones del pelinegro, Hiei se muerde la boca ante el contacto del frío material en sus calientes tetillas.

-Lo sé- le escucha, debe morderse con más fuerza cuando la mano de Kurama a llevado el hielo hasta más debajo de sus nalgas, el frío provoca que arqueé la espalda de golpe y termine aferrándose a los hombros del zorro.

Hiei le mira fijamente después de que Kurama cuela el hielo junto con un dedo en su entrada.

-Quieres que vea, la idea…te excita- el pelirrojo lo sabe, prefiere que vea, porque es la única manera para evitar hablar con ella y tartamudear durante la futura conversación.

-Quiero que vea, quiero que me vea cuando gimas por causa mía, cuando implores porque termine de sacarte el hielo- mierda, Hiei siente que ah perdido el juego, y sabe que todo es culpa de ese estúpido calor de verano de casi 41 grados infernales.

La culpa era del estúpido aire acondicionado que no servía para alejar el calor, porque era barato y sólo tenía un cambio de potencia. Kurama sabe que debe de comprarse dos más, poner uno bajo la cama y en el árbol donde Hiei duerme cuando Shiori está en la casa o cambiarle por una gran cubeta con hielo.

Hiei cierra los ojos de golpe al experimentar el hielo, muerde el hombro más cercano del zorro.

-Demonios- dice, el aire acondicionado está junto a ellos. Los pasos de Shiori se sienten ahora al lado de la puerta.

-Kurama, por fa, sácalo ya-

-No quiero-le escucha, la sensación del hielo le hace palpitar con fuerza el corazón a Hiei, siente que necesita que Kurama lo saque o lo lama abajo, pero sabe que Kurama no es de esos que lamen abajo.

_-Bastardo desgraciado-_ piensa, el zorro le lame el cuello.

-Te dije…que los demonios no lamemos cuellos- dice el otro entre gemido, enojado y excitado.

-Exacto, los demonios-

-Idiota- Hiei siente cuando el zorro mete el hielo por la entrada de golpe, salta, su miembro toca y choca en el abdomen del pelirrojo junto al calor infernal de la pieza.

Enseguida, el otro retira las piernas de Hiei de su cuello, lo deja en el suelo, levanta la camiseta rojiza y visualiza la clara erección del demonio.

-No sé como se hace muy bien- dice, el pelinegro se da con una palma de la mano en la cara pensando que es estúpido.

-Haz lo que sea, ¡pero ya!- grita, Kurama se detiene antes de lamer el miembro de Hiei; el otro esta tentado de incinerar al zorro por haberse detenido. El pelirrojo está mirando la puerta de la habitación porque ya no siente los pasos de Shiori y sabe la respuesta de ello.

La puerta se abre de golpe, Shiori ah entrado a ella.

–Hijo, quería saber…- no alcanza a dar dos pasos, queda con la mirada en la clara erección de Hiei.

-No resisto…zorro- Kurama se ríe ante la cara de espanto de la mujer al escuchar el claro gemido de Hiei, Shiori está quieta, petrificada en la madera de la puerta del cuarto, Hiei termina llevándose una mano al miembro ante la clara poca cooperación del otro.

-¡Ahh!- Shiori escucha el gemido y Kurama está mirando a la mujer directo a los ojos, Hiei por su parte experimenta que se va a otro mundo entre el placer de la masturbación.

-Hijo…yo…bueno….ya… ¡no recuerdo que iba a decirte!- exclama, se tapa la cara, Hiei también con la otra mano para poder gemir tranquilo y morderse uno de los dedos.

-¿Quizás que quiero de desayuno?- exclama el zorro, Shiori mueve la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo con tal de salir lo más pronto de ella.

-Mmmm, Hiei-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?-

-Hijo de puta-

-Vamos, enserio, ¿qué te apetece?-

-Una cubeta con Hielo, llena-

-¿Hay hielo verdad?- le pregunta a su madre, Shiori ya tiene los pies fuera del cuarto

-Sí, si hay; ¡y si no conseguiré!- Está por irse, Hiei retira la mano y queda mirando al techo.

-Señora-

-Si…iiii- Está nerviosa, lo sabe porque las piernas le tiemblan.

-Haga algo con el aire acondicionado, el que tiene es una mierda de máquina- exclama, Shiori ha desaparecido increíblemente rápido de la habitación.

El zorro ríe y se lanza sobre el pecho del kórime.

-Hay cosas mejores que el aire acondicionado para enfrentar al calor Hiei-

-No quiero conocerlas, me quedo con mi arcaico hielo-

-Qué pena...y yo que pensaba invitarte a un bañera para parejas con agua muy fría- Hiei arquea una ceja, se muerde la boca. En seguida roba un beso larguísimo al zorro al mismo tiempo que juega con su cabellera rojiza, el otro ríe.

-Entonces...llénala con hielo, y luego veré si me convences. Pero en todo caso...desásete de ese aire acondicionado...esas máquinas no sirven de nada-

-¿Y cómo se supone enfrentan el calor en tu mundo?-

-Ven conmigo un día al Makai...y te lo mostraré-exclama, con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Kurama se lleva una mano a la cara, se ríe.

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Jamás he hablado tan enserio Kitsune-

Hiei estaba pretendiendo llevar su relación a un nivel más profundo.

Kurama lo sabe, porque jamás le invitaría a ir al Makai con él como si fuera una conversación cualquiera.

Lo sabe por el tono, por el brillo en esos ojos carmines.

Y aunque Hiei no ha dicho palabra de ello Kurama está seguro y simplemente lo sabe.

-Supongo que tendré que llevar hielo-

-Supone muy bien Kitsune, al menos, ya aprendiste algo de hoy, y tu madre creo que también-

Luego de ello, Kurama se ríe con tanta fuerza que piensa se va a ahogar, en especial porque ahora sabe que lo más importante para Hiei es tener hielo.

Además de saber reaccionar cuando le pida algo.

_**Continuará-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Norma 4 "Puntos débiles"<strong>

Ok, este capítulo me agradó bastante, la verdad me estaba riendo mucho al escribirlo. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que llegaron hasta el final de esta entrega, pido disculpas si resultó muy subido de tono o si alguien se sintió ofendido con el lenguaje.

Con amor a todos aquellos que leen, en especial, a esas personas que me dejaron un comentario.

Espero, el otro, les agrade igual. Trato de llevar una conexión entre los capitulos, y que sean lo más divertido/interesante posible.

Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...La manera en que ella entró en ese lugar, lo supe en ese momento...<strong>_

_**...Había algo diferente en esa chica, la manera en que ella se movía...**_

_**...Su cabello, su figura, su rostro, sus labios...**_

_**...Divinidad en movimiento...**_

_**-**_Dangerous-

Michael Jackson


	4. Celos

_**Ocho Normas**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para dejar volar mi imaginación.

_**Notas: **_

Pido disculpas por la cantidad de tiempo que tengo abandonado el fick, no era mi intención, pero así como llega la inspiración también se va.

Aviso que este fick es de índole sexual, y el capítulo lo es en sí, además es una relación yaoi, es decir, chico-chico, si no es de tu agrado tienes todo el derecho de salir del fick.

Muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior, la verdad, no esperaba recibir tan bonitas palabras.

Ahora, les dejo el capi.

Con amor para quien lea.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Norma IV<strong>

Celos:

_"A un demonio, jamás debes de preguntarle por su Ex"_

_._

Kurama se había acostumbrado a hacerlo con Hiei siempre que tenían una oportunidad, si no era en su cama, era en la tina, o alguna tienda que vendiera helados que tuviera ventanal o baño amplio; si lo pensaba, Hiei era un maldito demonio que nunca se cansaba y al que se le olvidaba dormir, porque no concebía la existencia de una cama o un sillón más que para tener sexo, y prefería, mil veces dormir en un tronco de un árbol todo duro y feo.

_-¿Qué no lo hagamos?, pero si estamos sobre tu cama Kitsune-_

Esa fue de las primeras cosas en que chocaron sus razas, porque Kurama no siempre quería tener sexo con Hiei, a veces sólo quería ver una película, o disfrutar de un café o una conversación en el sofá, pero Hiei eso no lo entendía.

_-Durmamos abrazados esta noche, no vayas al árbol, esta mojado, sucio, y hace un frío horrible Hiei-_

_-Hn, por hoy tu ganas-_ dijo el otro la primera vez que durmieron sin hacer nada, pero a Hiei nadie le había explicado que Kurama se pegaría cual sanguijuela a su cintura.

_-Oie, tienes las manos muy frías, !sácalas!-_

_-Las parejas duermen juntas Hiei, abrazados, de lado, pero sin tener sexo, sólo haciéndose compañía...y se aguantan las manos frías-_

_-Esto es muy humano para mi, un demonio no duerme con su pareja Kitsune, tiene su independencia-_

_-Yo respeto tus costumbres, respeta las mías-_

_-Está bien, intentaré acostumbrarme a esto, pero a la primera que metas tu mano en mi bóxer te acuchillo, !porque están congeladas!-_

Esa fue la primera vez que Kurama sintió que estaba metiéndose en algo que no entendía, muy bien, era mitad Youko, pero no tenía idea cuáles eran las costumbres de Hiei.

.

Hasta el minuto solo había aprendido tres cosas:

Uno: Hiei no mordía cuellos, porque era de humanos hacerlo...

Dos: Hiei era posesivo, porque un demonio marca sus pertenencias y sabía ahora él era una de ellas...

Tres: Hiei amaba el hielo, pero no sus manos frías...

.

Iba a seguir meditando eso, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamarle para almorzar, si lo pensaba, esa era otra de las cosas que Hiei no entendía.

Los humanos se juntan a comer, conversan, se miran, se hacen compañía, pero Hiei era tan condenadamente demonio que no lograba concebir la idea de comer en una mesa, con servicios.

Maldita sea...¿alguna vez saldrían a una cita como las parejas normales?

-Demonios-

-¿Sucede algo Shuishi?, te noto triste hijo- Kurama levantó la mirada, yacía en la cocina de su casa, Shiori llevaba dos platos para servir.

El chico vislumbró como la mujer dejaba los platos cerca y se sentaba, en silencio, esperando, seguro a que él hablase, pero si era sincero no tenía ganas de hablar.

Solo tenía hambre.

-¿Y tu novio no va a bajar?-

Kurama se atragantó con el arroz...

-No, está trabajando-

-¿Y en qué trabaja?, no puedo creer que un niño de su edad tenga que hacerlo, vaya padres que debe de tener-

-No tiene...murieron cuando era bebé, pero no le preguntes nada, no le gusta hablar de eso- no esperaba que su madre entendiese que Hiei vigilaba un portal, que tenía tres ojos y que si quería podía borrarte la memoria y controlar tu cuerpo.

-Lo siento...no pensaba que era huérfano-

-Pocos lo saben, no te preocupes, sólo no hagas un drama de esto mamá, le guardaré algo de comer para cuando llegue-

-De acuerdo-

Aunque su hijo le había dicho que no se sintiese mal se sentía como la mierda...genial, maravilloso comentario el que había salido de su boca, ¿por qué justo el novio tenía que ser huérfano?, Shiori no podía quitarse la opresión del pecho, uffff, ahora estaba pidiendo que se la tragase la tierra, o que cambiasen el tema.

_-Que tonta-_

Pero si había algo de lo que Shiori se podía jactar era su maravillosa velocidad para cambiar el hilo de las conversaciones.

-Sabes...- comenzó-creo que tu novio es lindo, algo tímido, pero ya me agrada la idea de que seas homosexual-

Otra vez Kurama se atragantó con el arroz...

-Gracias...supongo mamá...eso...debió de costar decirlo-

-Ni te imaginas cuanto Shuishi-

Shiori se había acostumbrado a la terrible idea de que Shuishi jamás le daría nietos y que le gustaban chicos sumamente estrafalarios y llamativos como Hiei. No podía negar que la primera vez que supo de su relación pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca, o más literalmente, un grito cuando los vio en el cuarto de su hijo, ¡y a los muy descarados sólo se les había ocurrido pedirle hielo, en vez de darle una enorme y asombrosa explicación de porqué estaban haciéndolo en el cuarto, en su casa, y no en un motel!.

O sea, si hubiesen tenido dos dedos de frente podrían haberle evitado luego tener que lavar las sábanas manchadas del semen de ambos, porque nadie le iba a negar que lo habían hecho en todas las posiciones posibles.

!Tan idiota no era¡, pero ese día la imagen, tan literal de una mamada le había paralizado, ¡no esperaba que Shuishi primero fuera gay y segundo fuese activo!; !por favor, si no traía ni un gato a la casa!

Kurama miró a la mujer que yacía a su lado, el rostro blanquecino, los ojos cafés, el cabello liso color chocolate...y la boca que se apretaba, se mordía , se apretaba y se mordía, y se apretaba...

Ok, Shiori terminaría sacándose un diente si seguía haciendo eso...

De acuerdo, eso le preocupo, y Kurama podía darse el lujo de decir que era el hijo perfecto, bueno, ahora no tanto.

-Creo que fue la mejor forma de que lo supieras, no habría podido decírtelo-

Shiori dejó salir un suspiro.

-Yo pensaba que si te encontraba teniendo sexo en la casa sería con una chica, pero al menos nos podemos saltar la charla tediosa de embarazo, porque no te pasará, pero me siento en la obligación de darte la lata de enfermedades sexuales-

Kurama dejó caer el vaso de gaseosa que tenía en la mano. ¡O sea, no esperaba que su madre tocase ese tema en medio del almuerzo!.

-¿Enfer...?, mamá...!Hiei es mi única pareja¡-

-Sí, eso es claro...pero...¿tú lo eres de él?, o sea, tengo claro que eres fiel hijo, pero, ¿al menos sabes cuantas a tenido él?, no es que crea que ha tenido millones, pero si yo fuera tú, me gustaría saber si ha tenido otras, por los riesgos de contagio, ya sabes que los homosexuales son más propensos a esas cosas, muchos famosos han muerto por el SIDA, y no quiero que mi único hijo se muera por eso, porque imagino que no usan nada de protección-

Sonrojo de parte de Shuishi...

Dejó el tenedor...no era algo de qué preocuparse, no creía que Hiei hubiese tenido otra pareja...pero si lo meditaba...

Hiei sabía muy bien cómo excitarlo...

Sabía a la perfección las posiciones que le gustaban, el momento, y la cantidad de tiempo que se requería para llegar al clímax...

Entonces, no había que ser un genio para notar que Hiei tenía experiencia...

_-Pero...¿pero con quien?-_ comenzó a preguntarse, se quedó callado, sin buscarlo, Youko hizo acto en escena...

_-Shuishi...no creo que seas tan ingenuo para pensar que Hiei no ha tenido otras parejas...basta con ver lo bien que la pasan, a mí se me hace que tú no eres su primero...-_

_-Oh, cállate Youko, no puedo empezar a pensar en eso, no debería importarme quién fue su primero-_

Era imposible concentrarse con la voz de Youko, la de su madre, y el temblor que se apoderó de sus labios. Estaba justo por decir algo, de que realmente no le importaba, cuando vislumbró cómo Hiei entraba a la cocina.

Estaba todo mojado, seguro afuera llovía horrible.

-Hn, ya se me hacía que no alcanzaría comida-dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica, y con un brillo lujurioso en sus orbes carmines.

Demonios, Hiei se veía horrible de bien con el cabello mojado, y esa estúpida sonrisa era perfecta para el kitsune.

-Aún queda, ven, siéntate, te doy del mío- exclamó Kurama, Shiori vislumbró como Hiei se sentaba al lado de su hijo, no era de su incumbencia claro, pero...¿Esta no sería la oportunidad perfecta para lanzar la pregunta?

Sin esperar invitación, Shiori arrojó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza...

-Hiei, tesoro, estábamos hablando con Shuishi sobre enfermedades sexuales...Dime...¿Shuishi fue tu primero, o hubo alguien antes?-

Hiei se quedó en blanco...¿Qué demonios?

Kurama esta vez sí que se atragantó con el arroz, tanto, que creyó se moriría por la mirada atónita que le mandó Hiei.

-¿Tengo que contestar eso baka Kitsune?-

-No Hiei, mi madre sólo nos está dando la charla, ya sabes, es lo que las madres hacen-

-Si tuviera una lo sabría, pero no...¿y qué es la charla?-

Shiori supo exactamente que era su entrada en la conversación...

-Como madre debo de advertirle los posibles riesgos de contagio, infecciones, protección, cosas así tesoro; no me desagrada que sean potencialmente activos, pero...bueno, deben de cuidarse-

-Ah eso, hace mucho que me la dieron-

Muy bien, eso ya le daba una idea...

-¿Y bien lindo?, sería romántico que fuera tu primero...¿Y?- Shiori le tomó de las palmas, Hiei se mordió la boca.

-No, no fue mi primero-

Eso fue una cuchillada en el corazón de Kurama..

-¿Y a qué edad fue tu primero?, ¿Hombre o mujer?; claro, si no te desagrada que pregunte tesoro-

Muy bien Hiei allí sí que se quedó en blanco, ni que hubiera anotado la fecha, pero supuso que la mujer loca no le soltaría si no respondía, demonios, Kurama seguro tenía la tonta ilusión de haber sido su primero...vaya decepción, pero era demonio, ¡maldita sea!, era obvio que en el mundo del mal buscaría a alguien con quien acoplarse, no por amor, esas cursilerías se las dejaba a los humanos...

Esa era otra gran diferencia con Kurama, los demonios no necesitan razón para tener sexo, sólo lo tienen si sienten la necesidad.

-A los 16, hombre, y era mayor que yo...- Shiori soltó sus manos, Hiei notó cómo un aire se apoderó de sus ojos, ¿era...acaso esa mirada era de rabia?.

-!Eso es contra la ley tesoro!, o dios, !te engatusaron!, !te enamoraste de alguien mayor!, y seguro no terminó bien, para nada que no, oh Shuishi, pobre chico...!Prométeme que lo tratarás bien, cómo se merece eh!-

Oh por Kami, la madre loca de Kurama seguro se había hecho la súper mega idea de que lo habían obligado o algo así...vaya error...pero no la interrumpiría, se aprovecharía...¿qué Kurama tendría que cuidarlo, y quererlo?, eso era muy buena idea.

Claro, reconocer que era una gran idea viniendo de un humano es mucho decir.

Luego de la comida, de escuchar la charla sexual, de que Shiori les enseñase el uso de un preservativo y de muchas otras cosas vergonzosas para Kurama, aunque no para Hiei se retiraron a su cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>-Habitación de Shuishi, media hora después-<strong>

Kurama estaba mortalmente callado, Hiei estaba jugando con el paquete rosa de plástico que les había entregado la mujer loca, Kurama se mordió un labio inferior, por Kami...la curiosidad lo estaba matando...matando lenta y dolorosamente.

_-Shuishi, ¿podrías preguntarle no?-_

_-Si claro, cómo si tú fueses a decirle a tu pareja con quien perdiste la virginidad...eso es idiota Youko-_

_-Bueno, es mejor que no lo hagas, nosotros los demonios seguimos ciertas reglas Shuishi, y una de ellas es jamás preguntar esas cosas...ellas mueren con uno-_

_-Oh demonios, pero...pero-_

Hiei le lanzó el paquete rosado en la cara, Kurama se le quedó mirando atónito.

-Deja de hablar con el zorro, leí lo que quieres saber-

-O mierda-

-Ahórrate la mierda...¿en serio te interesa?, ¿o es capricho?, Kurama...si estoy contigo es enserio, esa persona está en el pasado, y no debería importarte...

Mira qué fácil es decirlo...

Kurama dejó salir un suspiro larguísimo...cuando miró a Hiei, notó, una sonrisa lasciva...mira los cambios de humor que tenía su pareja...¿qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza, que le miraba tan divertido?

-Anda Hiei, ¿por qué te ríes?-

El himiko se pasó una mano por la cara, bueno, siempre hay formas para aprovecharse de las situaciones, ¿y Kurama quería saber no?, ¿estaría mal aprovecharse de la inocencia de su pareja?

Naaa...eso en su mundo no existía, y Kurama no era inocente para nada...

-Si quieres...y respetas mis tradiciones, te diré quien fue mi primero-

Kurama se quedó boquiabierto...espera...¿respetar tradiciones?

-Ok, juro solemnemente respetar tus tradiciones Hiei, muy bien, dicho eso...¿quien fue tú primero?- El kitsune se llevó un dedo a la boca, Hiei se estiró en su cama, se veía muy bien, y notaba que estaba de muy buen humor. Afuera, había un sol radiante, por lo que sería muy lindo salir a dar una vuelta en vez de estar hablando de esa tontería.

Porque al final era una tontería.

-Para responder eso vas a venir al mundo del mal conmigo, y no te puedes arrepentir, porque...kitsune, hay una regla que debes de aprender, y te la haré memorizar a la mala-

-¿En serio?, ¿a la mala?- dijo, el Youko dentro de su cabeza se reía, demasiado si lo pensaba.

-Kitsune, a un demonio jamás debes de preguntarle por su Ex- Exclamó Hiei, y en ese minuto, Kurama no supo cómo ni cuándo Hiei le había nockeado usando el poder de su Jagan, Kurama sintió cómo se quedaba dormido y era arrastrado de su cuarto a gran velocidad.

_-No puedo moverme...no puedo...Hiei, ¿qué?...-_

Para cuando despertó...no estaba en su habitación, no estaba con Hiei, y no estaba con prenda alguna...

Oh, por Kami, !qué vergüenza!, !estaba desnudo!, !desnudo!...

-!Pero qué demonios!- gritó, miró a su alrededor, estaba sobre una cama con sábanas de color azul, la habitación era agradable, y tenía un aroma fresco de bambú...al mirar a la puerta vislumbró a Hiei vestido sólo con una camiseta blanca, en bóxer.

-Te dije que a un demonio no se le preguntan esas cosas Kitsune...-

-A menos, que quieras divertirte- otra voz se le acercó al oído, no la conocía...¿o sí?, Kurama sintió que le temblaban las piernas, no quería mirar a su lado, no quería saber quien estaba junto a él en esa cama... o por Kami, !y estaba desnudo!

-!Por qué estoy desnudo Hiei!-

-Eso lindura, es porque entre los dos te sacamos la ropa- eso fue demasiado, Kurama miró, y se encontró con los ojos grises, mortíferos de Shigure.

Shigure, el quiropráctico del mundo del mal.

-Shi...shigure-dijo, Kurama sintió como la mano del demonio jugaba con las hebras de su cabello rojizo, Kurama tembló.

-Anda Kitsune, si gustas, deja que Youko salga, así no te da un paro, pero hay una razón por la que a un demonio no se le pregunta por sus antiguas parejas- Hiei se acercó tranquilo, entonces, Kurama vislumbró como el demonio le daba un feroz beso a Shigure, y este no se corría.

Al contrario...le correspondía el beso, y pasaba sus manos por los hombros tersas de Hiei...

Hiei se reía...

Hiei le miraba muy juguetón si lo pensaba.

Y eso...eso estaba enfermando de celos a Kurama.

-Él es mi pareja, idiota, !No lo beses!, !Y eso va para ti también Hiei!-

-Si, pero hiciste la pregunta kitsune, así que tienes que mirar...es nuestra tradición, para controlar los celos, tienes que verme con Shigure, verme con mi antigua pareja-

Shigure notó en los ojos de Kurama que estaba enojado, celoso, odiando a Hiei con todo su corazón...quizás mirar no era una gran idea, pero a él le encantaba besar a Hiei, y sabía que podrían estar horas solo haciendo eso, porque a ambos les gustaba el roce de sus labios al chocar, y de sus manos tocando el cuerpo del otro.

-Oie Hiei-

-¿Hn?-

-¿Y si hacemos un trío con el Zorrito?, eso... es más divertido que hacerle sufrir por una tontería-

Kurama tembló, se quedó callado...ese hombre le dio miedo...

Ese hombre estaba loco...

No podía creer que Hiei alguna vez sintió algo por ese demonio...

-En otro tiempo te habría cortado el cuello Shigure...pero...es una llamativa idea- Hiei sonrió con malicia.

Kurama ni se percató cuando Hiei dejó de besar a Shigure, y se acercó a él, no se percató cuando una mano comenzó a jugar con la carne de su miembro hasta que sintió cómo su sangre era bombeada de golpe a sus mejillas.

Oh, demonios, era tan difícil ignorar esa mano, esos ojos...

Y el pecho se le iba a salir...iba a gemir...

-Detente...me pone nervioso Hiei...yo-

-Seguro jamás lo has hecho con dos a la vez muchacho...es...una experiencia fantástica, te sacara el estrés- la voz de Shigure, la lengua de Hiei que comenzaba a jugar en su pecho...

-Shh, tranquilo Kitsune, no pasará nada malo...no estamos haciendo nada malo... solo es un buen polvo y ya...no pienses en nada...deja la mente en blanco...anda, podrías decirle a Youko que se cambien de lugar- el demonio siguió jugando con sus tetillas, a su lado Shigure miraba excitado la escena, esperando, el minuto para entrar al juego.

Cuando vislumbró una señal de Hiei no dudó en comenzar a seguir besando el cuello del kitsune, que se debatía entre no dejarlo y entre seguir la idea...

Lamentablemente Shigure podía darse el lujo de decir que era el mejor mordiendo cuellos.

-Pensé, que era mejor comenzar como lo hacen los humanos, así, te dejas llevar-

-No es mala idea Shigure- Hiei siguió lamiendo una de sus tetillas, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear el miembro del kitsune...

Oh por Kami, eso se sentía tan bien...

Kurama jamás se había sentido tan bien...tan amado, tan excitado...

Oh, dos hombres encima era una fantasía sexual que siempre había tenido, pero no esperaba lograr cumplirla porque pensó que Hiei era muy reacio a la idea.

Cuando Kurama besó a Shigure, con tanta desesperación, Hiei supo que el otro accedía a la idea.

-Un trío...- dijo en el oído de Shigure, Shigure se sonrió.

-Un trío-respondió, regresando con más fuerza el beso.

Y en seguida, el quiropráctico comenzó a morder la tetilla que quedaba libre, provocando que Kurama sintiese que el cuerpo se le excitaba, y su espalda se irguiera de puro placer.

-Oh por Kami, necesito que alguno de los dos haga algo abajo, esto me va a matar- exclamó, a lo que Hiei se largó a reír.

-Ese lugar es mío Shigure, tú te quedas arriba-

-Arriba...¿en todo el trío?-

-Naaa, nos turnamos-

Kurama ni siquiera abrió la boca, porque la sensación de tener la mano de Hiei en su miembro provocaba que sus mejillas se tornasen demasiado rojas, que el corazón le latiese con fuerza, y que dejase salir mil gotas de sudor, por su parte Shigure se entretenía mordiendo sus pezones, jugando con el cabello, besando sus labios.

Kurama gemía sin vergüenza...

-Hiei, creo...creo que quiero que alguno la meta ya- dijo, a lo que Shigure no evito ahogar una risa.

-Eres un zorrito goloso...pero vamos a cumplir la orden, ¿no amor?-

-Claro...tú mandas hoy Kitsune, haremos lo que tú quieras-dijo Hiei, entonces, lo último que supo Kurama fue el instante en que Shigure le apoyaba las manos en la baranda de la cama, y que quedaba de espaldas a Hiei, que frente a su rostro tenía a Shigure, y Kurama miraba, con excitación el miembro erectado del quiropráctico.

-Si gustas, ensayas Kitsune, es...reconfortante tener algo que morder en tu boca en este minuto- dijo, a lo que Kurama no dudó en obedecer.

Y mientras Hiei le comenzaba a penetrar con su miembro, Kurama experimentaba lo que era tener el miembro de alguien más en su boca, era demasiado genial, excitante y morboso.

Por Kami, no se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta...

Y estaba pensando que sería genial poder pedirle por una noche a Koedma que dejase salir a Youko...

Sería divertido hacer un trío...

Se sonrió, prometiéndose, que para la próxima Hiei tendría que experimentar un trío con Youko y él...

Aunque...no sería mala idea tratar un cuádruple...

Mentalmente le lanzó dos imágenes a Hiei, quien se mordió los labios, y se largó a reír.

-Eres tan sucio Kitsune, pero...como te has portado bien, creo que accedería a ambas-

Kurama se rió, Shigure estaba en otro plano, disfrutando de la mamada que estaba haciendo Kurama en su miembro.

Por lo que jamás se enteró de la idea del kitsune.

Si, esa idea se quedó en la cabeza de Hiei, y supo que esta vez, ellos jugarían con su cuerpo como lo estaban haciendo hoy con Kurama. Supo que sería doloroso, pero también placentero...

Después de todo, un cuádruple con Karasu y Kuroune no era mala idea...

¿Verdad?

**-Continuará-**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pido disculpas si he ofendido a alguien, pero esta idea me pareció muy sexy y sucia como para dejarla pasar.<p>

No he abordado en el lemon muy profundo, porque busco que dejen volar su imaginación, honestamente pensé en Shigure por el orden del manga, en que aparecen los personajes, osea, si Hiei hubiese primero conocido a Mukuro, habría sido ella la del trío...pero honestamente amé imaginar a Kurama con dos chicos kakakakakjjaja,

Bueno, ahora ya saben que nunca hay que preguntar eso, los celos podrían matarte jajjaj.

* * *

><p><strong>Con amor especialmente a:<strong>

**Kitty_Wolf, Kaede-Hime, Misaosama, Guest, Rescue-coluptor, Hino-Hitomi22**

* * *

><p>Y a todas las personas que leen esta historia.<p>

Nos vemos, en otra actualización.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Aquí contigo me siento bien, te extraño...<strong>_

_**...No sé qué puedo hacer, no puede ser verdad...**_

_**...La distancia entre nosotros no siempre funciona...**_

_**...Mis lagrimas reducen mi dolor...**_

-Pierce-

One Ok Rock


	5. Amor

_**Ocho Normas**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

Los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen, seria hermoso que así fuera, porque le habría hecho cambios a los últimos capítulos del manga, que desde mi humilde punto de vista quedaron en blanco, y les faltó trabajo.

En especial los capítulos de Hiei con Yukina y Hiei con Kurama.

.

_**Notas: **_

Hace mil que no escribía. Sólo diré en mi defensa que aquellos que escriben saben lo horrible que es cuando la inspiración se va y no vuelve, y en mi caso, al tener historias inconclusas no me agrada la idea de escribir capítulos para rellenar porque al final no aportan en el avance de la trama.

No me gustan las historias con relleno, menos los manga con relleno, por ende, no lo hago.

Por eso debo agradecer a mi amiga Hino Hitomi, porque luego de leer su fick Stricken, me inspiré violentamente para retomar mis historias. En serio, en mi cabeza se formaron muchas ideas para terminar unos tres escritos que tengo y se me ocurrieron otras historias. Fue terrible tener que decidirme por cual debía comenzar a retomar, y luego de mucho pensarlo, de paso reírme por las ideas que tuve en un segundo me decidí por esta historia.

Sobre las otras, la verdad una vez que las actualice no espero mucho que les llegue comentarios, pero si espero lograr terminarlas y no dejar inconclusas las nuevas que están por ser publicadas.

Recordaré que en este fick esta la participación constante de Youko, y sus diálogos siempre son en cursiva. Además de tener cuidado con recuerdos, que también son en cursiva, pero siempre trato de crear el contexto adecuado para que no haya problemas al momento de la lectura.

No tengo mucho más que decir, así que les dejo un capítulo nuevo de esta historia, la cual, espero les guste tanto como a mí al escribirla.

Este capítulo es para ti, querido lector, que soportas el tiempo de espera, que sufres cuando el capítulo no ha quedado como esperabas.

Con amor para ti, y sin más que decir les presento:

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Norma 5**

Amor:

_"Si un demonio te ama, te lo dirá, así de sencillo"_

_._

**-Árbol de la casa Minamino, seis minutos para las 4 am-**

Hiei Jaganshi estaba descansando sobre una de las ramas de ese cerezo en que muchas veces se había quedado a dormir por no llegar a tiempo a la hora de la cena. No le molestaba, de hecho, a Hiei le encantaba el olor de la madera de ese árbol, y en silencio disfrutaba del color rosáceo de las hojas que tenía cuando florecía y que caían de las ramas cuando llegaba lo que se llamaba otoño en el mundo humano.

Le gustaban las hojas porque le recordaba a Yukina, y el tono rosáceo le hacía pensar en la yukata que siempre vestía en la casa de la maestra Genkai.

Ese árbol de cerezo quedaba frente al cuarto del kitsune, y al mirar por la ventana vislumbró como Kurama estaba estudiando con Yusuke y Kuwabara algo llamado matemáticas. Hiei no entendía el por qué era tan importante para un humano aprender esas cosas, si luego de un tiempo se te iban a olvidar.

Sonrió de lado, si se quedaba observando a los tres, Kurama era muy bueno explicando, y se notaba a distancia que le gustaba enseñar.

Lástima que Kurama no iba a ser profesor, según sabía, por las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido, Shuishi estaba estudiando algo con empresas para aprender a manejar el negocio de su padre, y continuaría fabricando esas infernales computadoras; y después de lograr independizarse se iría alguna vez a vivir a Estados Unidos, donde sea que eso quedase.

Una pena, porque en la mente de Hiei otros eran los planes que tenía al lado del kitsune si lograba mantenerse por más tiempo juntos.

Por Kami...

Sintió su corazón palpitar rápido de sólo pensar en el pelirrojo.

_-Rayos, me gustas en serio-_ cerró los ojos.

Hiei quería a Kurama a su lado para siempre. Quería ver a Kurama siendo cómo era realmente, manipulador, a veces cruel, a veces juguetón y competitivo; quería protegerlo, luchar juntos, discutir, y tener sus buenas noches de sexo como la última con Shigure.

Se rió de paso al recordar ese trío, que surgió por un estúpido ataque de celos del zorrito.

No podía seguir negándolo, se quedaba en el mundo humano sólo porque estaba el kitsune, y poco a poco, fue queriéndolo más que un amigo, fue valorando su presencia, y necesitando de él.

Eso, para un demonio, sólo significaba una cosa. Todos temen al día en que ese sentimiento te atrape y ni siquiera Shigure había conseguido que él sintiese eso por él.

Pero Kurama lo había logrado, y ese sentimiento alcanzó a Hiei.

Y entendió que él amaba al kitsune.

_-Mierda...-_se mordió un labio, que...incómodo. Darte cuenta que amabas al zorro en una noche donde éste estaba con los chicos; le habría encantado que el Kitsune estuviese sólo en ese momento, porque quería decirle que le amaba.

Sentía que tenía que hacerlo, y un demonio cuando siente que ama a su pareja debe de decírselo, es la regla, y no importaba cuan tímido fuese Hiei; él sabía que cuando te das cuenta de eso debes de dejarlo salir. O poco a poco terminarás por desear que jamás ese sentimiento hubiese aparecido en tu vida.

Hiei necesitaba decirle al kitsune que ya no quería la relación que llevaban, no me malinterpreten, era genial y maravilloso poder estar con él sin involucrar el amor, ni ninguna responsabilidad de por medio, además que el sexo con el zorro era espectacular, pero Hiei ya no quería eso. Y debió de haberse dado cuenta muchísimo antes. Ya estaba sintiendo ese enfermo amor por el zorro en la boda de Shiori, y luego cuando lo hicieron con Shigure el kitsune se puso ultra celoso y él amablemente le enseñó cómo se controlaban los celos en el mundo demoniaco.

Además las señales eran súper claras, al menos por parte del zorro.

_-Le amo- _pensó Hiei, y el pecho se le apretó extrañamente. Esa sensación era horrible, angustiante.

No la quería...porque era dolorosa a veces, porque no la entendía...

_-Si un demonio ama a otro se lo dirá, es así de simple Hiei_- recordó una frase que aprendió cuando estaba con Shigure, y tuvieron ese tipo de conversación. Shigure jamás llegó a amarle y él tampoco, pero lo que sentía al pensar en el kitsune era distinto, no podía explicarlo.

Frunció el seño, !No podía creer que él, estuviese sintiéndose así de idiota!.

Lo idiota se lo dejaba a Kuwabara...por favor, hasta Yukina estaba saliendo con ese humano, y eso casi lo mató.

Casi...

_-Le diré que lo amo, no es tan extraño, además hace rato que estamos teniendo una relación, extraña, pero es una relación_-De acuerdo, al menos no le dio un ataque al decírselo a sí mismo, exacto, lo haría ese día, no mañana, no en una semana más.

!Se lo diría apenas ingresase por esa maldita ventana!.

Volvió a vislumbrar que en ese cuarto Kurama estaba con Yusuke y el deforme.

Mierda...!claro que era incómodo que Kurama no estuviese sólo!, pero bueno, simplemente tendría que quemarlos o congelarlos si le decían algo tras confesarle eso.

Muy bien, Hiei estaba esperando una señal, algo que le indicase que ya podía entrar al cuarto, y así, le diría a Kurama que le amaba y que quería llevar su relación un escalón más arriba.

Oh rayos, eso era lo difícil.

Sí, porque para un demonio tras aceptar que amabas a esa persona debes de pedirle que viva contigo.

_-Esto es un problema_-pensó, Kurama en el mundo humano era a los ojos de todos un chico demasiado joven para irse a vivir con otro chico.

Alto, en ese mundo humano jamás dejarían que dos chicos se fuesen a vivir juntos, y solos.

-!Ah, que complicado es este mundo!- gritó Hiei, pero es que este era un verdadero problema, porque él no sabía nada pero nada de las tradiciones humanas.

¿Acaso había edad para irte a vivir solo?

¿Acaso se pedía permiso si querías estar con un hombre y no una mujer en el mundo humano?

¿Y de qué rayos se vivía allí?

Iba a seguir carcomiéndose la cabeza cuando el ruido de unos cuadernos cayendo desde el interior del cuarto del kitsune lo distrajo, supo, que esa era la señal que estaba esperando para entrar a hablar con Kurama. Según entendió Kuwabara trataba de que Yusuke terminase una ecuación, Yusuke del otro lado sólo se tapaba la cara y le gritaba que era un estúpido problema que no tenía solución.

Al final, luego de unos intercambios de frases todos se quedaron en silencio.

Hiei leyó la mente del Kitsune, este se sentía incómodo, no sabía cómo ayudar a los chicos a que lograsen entender esas matemáticas, y también pudo leer que no quería estar en ése cuarto.

Cielos, el kitsune tenía miles de emociones mezcladas en esa cabeza.

Cuando Hiei sintió que era el momento exacto para ingresar por la ventana saltó del árbol, abrió la ventana y apareció al lado de Kurama.

-Kitsune, necesito decirte algo- exclamó en susurro al oído del zorro, quien, experimentó cómo se le salía el corazón del pecho; y cuando tuvo conciencia de que Hiei estaba a su lado, y no en la calle ni en el Makai le agarró los hombros.

-!Hiei!, ¿Hace cuánto estabas afuera?, !hace un frío horrible!, !por qué no llamaste!, ¿comiste algo?, ¿no te pasó nada en el portal?, !es súper tarde!-

Hiei se mordió el labio como respuesta, cielos, no esperaba que el kitsune se vería tan agitado, vislumbró la hora en el reloj de la pared del cuarto, ok, casi las cinco de la madrugada...bueno...ahora entendió por qué el otro reaccionó así...él también le habría lanzado todas esas preguntas si hubiera sido el caso al revés, y fuese Kurama quien llegaba a esa hora. Pero es que el kitsune no le permitía quedarse en la casa cuando estaba sus padres o su hermano, y bueno, había estado tanto tiempo meditando en el árbol que tampoco se percató de la hora.

_-Ni te imaginas por qué llegué tan tarde- _pensó Hiei.

El demonio siguió experimentando las manos del zorro en sus hombros, tomó mucho aire, miró al suelo. Tras un segundo, que a Kurama le debió de parecer eterno vislumbró como Hiei le separaba de su cuerpo, y frente a Yusuke y a Kuwabara le daba un largo, delicioso y extraño beso.

Beso, que hizo que Kurama se olvidase de todas las preguntas anteriores.

_-Si lo amas, comenzarás a sentirte muy raro Hiei, te confundirás, te pondrás nervioso; pero así es enamorarse, cuando ocurra no lo ignores, un demonio sólo lo siente una vez; y a veces jamás somos bendecidos por ello_-

La voz de Shigure, el recuerdo de esos ojos azules que hace mucho intentaron lo mismo.

Hiei experimentaba como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, !oh mierda, entonces si estaba enamorado del zorro!. Bueno, luego de los otros numeritos que se había mandado frente a los chicos no pensó que sería extraño darle un beso a Kurama.

Quizás lo raro fue sentir que se iba a morir si el kitsune no le respondía al hacer eso.

Decir que los cuadernos habían pasado a segundo plano era mucho, y en ese segundo, en que Kurama se decidió por devolverle el beso al demonio, en que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, Hiei sintió que Kurama era el indicado, y que si no le pedía al zorro irse a vivir con él entonces no tenía sentido continuar ese estilo de relación.

Porque ya no quería sólo tener sexo, ya no quería dormir en el árbol...

-Kitsune- comenzó, tras terminar un beso que en la mente de los presentes duró una eternidad, mas no en la del zorro.

-¿Qué pasa Hiei?, te noto diferente- dijo el pelirrojo, quien le observó detenidamente para ver si encontraba señales de droga o si tenía fiebre o algo que se le pasara por alto.

En ese segundo Hiei sintió el terror que se experimenta cuando miles de ojos te están viendo directamente a ti, y supo que eso era exactamente lo que siente un humano cuando va a confesarse. Demonios, necesitaba decirle a Kurama que lo amaba, pero le costaba hacerlo igual, no era la persona más directa, y a pesar de que estaba seguro de que los chicos sospechaban algo tras el último numerito que se había mandado en la boda del Kitsune !igual le costaba sacarlo si esos idiotas lo quedaban mirando en silencio!

Estaba meditando las opciones para lograr que los chicos los dejasen solos...pero quemarlos no era una gran idea.

Kurama no le perdonaría eso, menos en su cuarto.

Youko se percató de ese detalle, y rápidamente le mandó un mensaje mental a Shuishi.

_-Shuishi...esto es importante-_

_-¿De qué hablas Youko?-_

_-Tengo un presentimiento Shuishi, es mejor que les pidas a los chicos que te dejen sólo con Hiei-_

_-Está bien, si eso ayuda lo haré-_

_-A veces olvido que eres muy lento en estas situaciones Shuishi-_

_-Oh cállate Youko-_

* * *

><p><strong>-Cocina de la casa Minamino, 05:30 am-<strong>

Tras una disculpa, y unas cuantas risas los chicos se quedaron en el primer piso donde Shiori, estaba tomando una taza de café, pues nunca podía dormir cuando su hijo se desvelaba en esas largas jornadas de estudio. Cuando ella vio bajar a Yusuke y Kuwabara se extrañó, porque pensaba que se quedarían a dormir con lo tarde que era.

-¿Ya se van chicos?-preguntó la mujer, mientras sostenía su taza de café y buscaba algo para cocinar para la tarde. Ella sabía que era extremadamente temprano, pero como era enfermera no podía perder tiempo, pues, poco era el que le quedaba tras su jornada laboral, su familia y otras actividades, asique, cada minuto contaba para ella.

Yusuke apenas la vio levantada le sonrió.

-No, la verdad señora Minamino es que Ku...digo, Shuishi nos pidió que lo dejásemos a solas con Hiei-

Shiori se llevó una mano a los labios...Hiei...!pero que tarde había llegado esa noche!, !seguro le había pasado algo!

¿Lo habrían asaltado?, ¿se habría perdido?...

Respira, uno, dos, tres...piensa...

-¿A solas?-preguntó la mujer, Kuwabara se sentó a su lado, y tomando una taza comenzó a prepararse un café como la mujer para pasar el rato, quizás Shiori supiese algo que ellos no, o quizás tampoco sabía, oh, rayos...

¿Sería poco atinado decirle qué el enano los había dejado en blanco con ese beso?

Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Yusuke le ganó.

-Bueno, Kuwabara, tras ver ese beso que Hiei le dio a Shuishi, supongo que tienen que hablar de algo importante, y que Hiei no quiere esperar a que sea una hora decente-

Kuwabara se tragó el café literalmente.

Shiori dejó el suyo en la mesa.

Un segundo, y supo, en efecto lo que iba a pasar, la verdad, es que ella no estaba preparada aún para eso...pero...sería un paso lógico.

Hiei y su hijo quizás no llevaban mucho saliendo...

_-Como si supiera cuanto tiempo tenían de relación-_ pensó. Pero estaba bien avanzada en lo que para un humano se refiere, por ende, considerando que Hiei trabajaba y su hijo también, y además estaba estudiando para tener un mejor puesto en la compañía familiar el siguiente paso sería...

_-Oh kamisama...¿Hiei en serio le pediría eso?-_

Y ante la mirada atónita de los chicos Shiori rompió a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cuarto de Shuishi Minamino, 05:45 am-<strong>

Estaban solos, Kurama había levantado los cuadernos y Hiei le miraba detenidamente hacerlo. Jamás el kitsune había sentido ese ambiente, estaba tenso, extraño; comenzó a preguntarse si todo iba bien. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se fuera porque estaba ocupado con los chicos, cuando vislumbró como una mano de Hiei le agarró del brazo para que no le ignorase.

Y sintió cómo el medio korime otra vez se acercaba para darle un beso...y los cuadernos volvían inútilmente al suelo.

_-Shuishi, yo dejaría de pensar en cosas como estudio, porque Hiei puede leer la mente muy bien-_la voz de Youko.

Kurama detuvo a Hiei, se quedó contemplando ese rostro, acto seguido colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Hiei, estaban calientes...

¿Sonrojo?...o ¿quizás fiebre?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo ese frío?, !y andaba sólo con esa playera negra!

Se hizo otro incómodo silencio, entonces Kurama se percató que los ojos color carmín del otro estaban tristes y eso fue extraño, jamás había podido leer lo que esos orbes estaban sintiendo, y en ese minuto si pudo...Y en ellos leyó dolor, leyó rabia, confusión...miles de cosas que jamás había esperado ver en el rostro del medio kórime.

Algo había cambiado...

-Hiei...¿estas...

-Me enamoré de ti kitsune, y no sé ni cómo comportarme ahora...!es tan molesto!-

Y escuchar a Hiei decirle que le amaba era, lo más extraño que le había ocurrido en el día.

!Pero era lo más mágico que le habían dicho, y no pudo negar que su corazón se llenó de gozo al escuchar esa frase, y sentirse correspondido era maravilloso!.

-¿Me amas?...-

-Te amo kitsune, pero no me hagas decirlo de nuevo...no podré-

Kurama se quedó en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar; !debería de ser lo más lógico!, pues en el mundo humano cuando alguien comienza a salir contigo, a tener sexo contigo, lo más obvio es terminar enamorándote de la otra persona.

Necesitar a la otra persona, extrañarla, sentir que quieres estar siempre con esa persona; son gestos de amor, de cariño, gestos que para un humano es natural.

No para un demonio.

_-Genial por ti Shuishi, pero Hiei es un demonio, ¿o se te olvidó?-_la voz de Youko de nuevo.

_-¿Qué me quieres decir Youko?, yo siempre he amado a Hiei, y bueno, esperaba que Hiei sintiese lo mismo por mí, pero no esperaba que se sentiría así de confundido-_

_-Shuishi creo recordar que Hiei te explicó al inicio de esta extraña relación que ustedes tienen que los demonios no se enamoran, que sienten la necesidad de tener pareja, pero no se enamoran. Cuando uno de nosotros logra sentir eso es para siempre Shuishi, y no hay nada que pueda deshacerlo. Créeme, yo lo sentí por Kuroune y después de él jamás he podido estar con otro demonio; cada uno de nosotros teme a ese sentimiento, porque seremos de esa persona, y no importa lo que pase, lo que esa persona nos haga; eternamente le seremos fiel, en todo el sentido de la palabra-_

_-Yo...pensé que era una mera frase cuando me dijo que ustedes no se enamoraban-_

_-No Shuishi...no lo es, y si sientes lo mismo entonces deberías dejárselo claro-_

_-Pero...yo siempre le he dicho que lo amo Youko, al preguntar si quiere algo, si se siente bien; al dejarle una luz prendida, al esperarlo hasta que llegue a la casa del portal-_

_-Gestos de humano...que para un demonio no significan lo mismo Shuishi-_

_-Youko, no sé lo que hacen los demonios, no sabría cómo seguir en la relación, es sumamente rara la que tenemos la verdad, sólo nos concentramos en tener sexo-_

_-Entonces, quizás, una relación más humana es justo lo que ambos necesitan ahora, ¿No te parece Shuishi?-_

El pelirrojo se mordió un labio, llevó una palma a la cabellera de Hiei.

Youko tenía razón, no podía asumir que Hiei sabía qué se sentía, ni tampoco podía asumir que fuera algo fácil de digerir para un demonio que ha estado toda su vida sólo.

Kurama tuvo que recordarse que Hiei no era humano y por ende, no entendía el sentimiento, no entendía lo extraño y nervioso que uno se sentía frente a esa persona que poco a poco tu corazón comienza a querer desmedidamente.

-Hiei, yo te he amado desde el inicio, pero quizás no fui muy claro al hacerlo-

-Kitsune, si lo sabía...pero yo no lo sentía...-

-Hasta ayer en la noche parece, porque no llegaste a dormir-

-Me quedé en el árbol, es cómodo-

A Kurama eso le preocupó...¿se quedó en el árbol toda la noche y la mañana con sólo esa playera?, por Kami.

Pero por esta vez no le diría nada, no le gritaría como cual Magdalena haciendo una escena.

Kurama suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que habrá alguna regla para estas situaciones cuando estas con un demonio ¿no?- dijo con ironía, enseguida Kurama observó lo que los rodeaba, Hiei y él estaban frente a frente, en su cuarto, a solas, poca era la luz que entraba porque estaba recién amaneciendo; una mesa de madera con unos emparedados descansaba en ella junto a muchas hojas abandonadas. Cerca de la cama, había un sofá, Kurama tomando de la mano a Hiei, lo llevó hasta éste donde se sentaron y Kurama abrazó al pelinegro.

-Antes de que me digas nada Hiei, esto se llama en mi mundo acurrucarse, es sólo pasar un momento agradable con tu pareja sintiendo su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón- exclamó, a lo que Hiei sólo le miró detenidamente, cuando quedaron sus rostros frente uno del otro el pelinegro experimentó un dejavu, la sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido.

-_Cuando lo sientas, no lo ignores, arriésgate Hiei-_

Entonces pensó, que sería agradable estar así con el zorro para siempre...

Por el otro lado Kurama disfrutaba de estar así con Hiei, era una relación más humana. El simple hecho de estar acostado con su pareja haciéndose compañía era todo lo que una vez quiso experimentar con Hiei. Dentro de su corazón, el Youko que habitaba su lado humano sentía que había más, había una idea en la garganta del Korime, algo...una frase aún no pronunciada que lo estaba torturando lentamente, además del descubrimiento de que se había enamorado del humano.

Enseguida, aprovechando que el korime estaba más tranquilo, disfrutando del eco del latir del corazón del zorro, le hizo una pregunta a su parte humana.

_-Shuishi...dime algo...¿en el mundo humano, la relación de ambos es posible?-_

Kurama lo meditó, quería decirle al Youko que sí, que la relación era buena y que el mundo humano era un hermoso lugar para vivir en pareja, pero sabía la respuesta.

_-No Youko, una pareja como la nuestra en el mundo humano no tiene oportunidad, es difícil que una pareja homosexual sea aceptada, y un demonio, que necesita peleas, algo de adrenalina, no es concebido. Los humanos ni siquiera entenderían la existencia de Hiei; y yo no podría pedirle a Hiei que deje de ser lo que es, le amo Youko-_

_-Shuishi, Hiei va a preguntarte algo que lo significa todo para un demonio por eso, si sabes que el mundo humano no es lo indicado debes de dirigir el curso de las cosas-_

_-¿Qué me preguntará Youko?-_

_-Espera y veras-_

-Kurama-

La voz de Hiei, el kitsune vislumbró como éste le soltó la mano, le sonreía y comenzaba a reírse un poco por lo incomodo de la situación anterior, ahora el youkai parecía el de siempre y el nerviosismo ya no estaba en el ambiente del cuarto.

-Me siento estúpido, ¿sabes zorro?-

-Bueno, el que digas que eres estúpido lo es-

-Hn-

Hiei se quedó observando los ojos verdes del kitsune, se mordió un labio; supo que era el momento para preguntar lo que había estado pensando toda la mañana.

_-Arriésgate-_

-Kitsune

-Dime-

-¿Vivamos juntos en tu mundo?-

Esa frase provocó que Kurama sintiese cómo su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, imposible.

!Hiei jamás renunciaría al mundo del mal!

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres Hiei?-

-Estoy seguro Kitsune- En ese instante el pelirrojo sintió que se apoderaba de él un enfermo y colérico amor por el demonio, sintió que añoraba besarle, abrazarle, hacerle el amor como siempre esperaba que fuera en una relación humana donde el sexo es importante, pero no como un deporte como era el caso de los demonios.

Estuvo por responderle en seguida que sí, pero su corazón recordó la conversación de Youko.

_Esta relación no era posible en el mundo humano..._

Hiei al no recibir respuesta ni siquiera mental por parte del otro pensó en una mejor manera de decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto lo amaba, y en un instante el demonio se sacó el vendaje blanco que siempre cubría su jagan. Kurama no le interrumpió, entonces, Hiei telepáticamente envió imágenes sin conexión alguna a su mente; imágenes que seguro, no eran posibles de pronunciar, el ojo brillaba como el oro mismo y cuando Kurama entendió lo que estaba viendo sintió su corazón latir con mucha más fuerza.

Imágenes de ambos, de Hiei y él comiendo en una casa de madera...

Peleando en un campo...

Disfrutando de una puesta de sol...

Imágenes que provocaron que el zorro entendiera que Hiei quería llevar su relación a otro plano, que Kurama supiese que ya no quería sólo sexo, que sentía algo más profundo, pero Hiei también le dijo que él nada sabía de cómo llevar esas relaciones, absolutamente nada.

Eso fue lo que sintió Kurama al vislumbrar esas imágenes, sintió que Hiei le estaba exponiendo su corazón y su alma, y que si no sabía cómo responderle esta se rompería en miles de pedazos.

_-Quiero profundizar, subir un escalón, pero no si significa alejarte de lo que más amas-_le dijo Hiei a Kurama, enseguida continúo enviando imágenes al zorro de la vida que podrían llevar en el mundo humano, pues sabía, que Kurama jamás se alejaría de su parte humana. Mezcló escenas de lo que quizás el pelirrojo podría mostrarle del mundo humano, porque estaba seguro que si él le enseñaba podrían llegar a equilibrar todo.

Él le estaba mostrando lo que era salir con un demonio, entonces, Kurama podía mostrarle lo que era salir con el humano.

Kurama amaba el mundo humano...

Le gustaba la vida de humano...

Los lugares de ese mundo, sus amigos, su familia...

El kitsune se sintió llenó de dicha cuando vislumbró esas imágenes en su cabeza, el hecho de que Hiei pensase en él como humano, con las cosas que amaba...

Pero al mismo tiempo el corazón del pelirrojo experimentó un vació, algo helado apoderarse de si...

Enseguida Kurama recordó esa frase _-Quizás lo que necesitan ambos ahora, es una relación más humana-_

Más humana...

!Pero al ser humana, no era obligación vivir en el mundo humano!...!no podía obligar a Hiei a dejar de ser demonio, y en ese lugar no lo entenderían!

!Nadie lo haría, ni siquiera le había contado a Shiori que Hiei era demonio en primer lugar!, ¿cómo pedirle que renunciase al mundo que más amaba?

Si aceptaba eso...si alejaba a Hiei del mundo demoniaco...

_-Ya no sería Hiei...eso sería negarle ser demonio por quedarse conmigo, en este mundo donde no nos aceptarán, tengo que decirle eso, por más que ame este mundo, !no es un mundo hecho para nosotros!_- pensó el pelirrojo.

En su mente apareció Youko otra vez.

_-Shuishi...en este minuto Hiei está en una lucha interna...porque los separa un mundo de distancia...él sabe que tú lógicamente no te irás porque has sido toda tu vida humano, nosotros, por otro lado, cuando sentimos que amamos a otro queremos dar el siguiente paso, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre si ese amor es correspondido; no necesitamos saber otra cosa, y no importa lo que tengamos que abandonar-_

_-Youko, yo quiero irme a vivir con Hiei...pero no puedo pedirle que se aleje de su mundo...yo me enamoré del demonio-_

_-Bueno, si sientes eso, debes de dejárselo claro, y de paso enséñale una de las reglas de las relaciones humanas, que siempre, al final, alguien tiene que ceder; lo comprenderá Shuishi, y será beneficioso para la relación que tengan su propio hogar, su espacio para ser como realmente son. Para un demonio es muy difícil fingir algo que no somos, y ese amor que él acaba de descubrir podría comenzar a ser odiado-_

Tras eso, Kurama volvió a la realidad de la situación, en la que Hiei estaba esperando una respuesta a su propuesta. El pelirrojo se mordió la boca, y en seguida abrazó con tanta fuerza al korime que el otro supo que Kurama no iba a aceptar.

-No quieres hacerlo, no aún-

-Hiei...yo te amo, pero no podemos vivir en el mundo humano juntos, eso...no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos-

Y algo, en su interior se quebró.

En ese segundo Kurama tomó su barbilla, y dándole un beso profundo, muy distinto del que él le había dado le envió mentalmente un mensaje.

_-Vivamos juntos... pero en el Makai-_

Al leer ese pensamiento Hiei cortó el beso de golpe.

-Pero...!pero tú amas este mundo kitsune, eres humano completamente!, !No sabrías que hacer en mi mundo!-

-Bueno, en tú caso es lo mismo, tú tampoco sabrías qué hacer en el mío. Hiei, no importa en qué mundo estemos, mientras estemos juntos, eso es lo que importa, prefiero el Makai porque en este mundo nuestra relación no será aceptada, nos trataran mal; no nos dejaran ser felices. Y eres un demonio Hiei, eres un himiko, entiendo que no puedes estar alejado del Makai por la maldición que pesa en tí; prefiero estar mil vidas contigo en ese mundo que vivir una relación que terminará por alejarnos-

-Es mucho para digerir kitsune, no esperaba que el pedirte vivir acá conmigo sería tan complicado-

-Aprenderemos poco a poco, uno del otro Hiei, tú me enseñaras a vivir en el Makai, y yo te enseñaré una relación más humana...además aún no logró imaginar lo difícil que fue entender para ti lo que es el amor...y el pedirme vivir contigo...!ese sí que fue un paso Hiei!-

Risas.

-Kitsune, supongo, que una vez en la Makai nada va a cambiar, ¿verdad?-

-No Hiei, nada va a cambiar, tú me quieres, yo te quiero. Y eso es todo lo que importa- exclamó el kitsune, mentalmente Hiei cerró la puerta del cuarto con cerrojo.

No quería que nadie interrumpiera.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos Kurama?- preguntó un tanto pícaro, un tanto sarcástico, el kitsune vislumbró cómo Hiei le dejaba al descubierto la piel del cuello, cosa, que provocó que el pelirrojo sintiese que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas.

Hace sólo un día que no lo hacía con Hiei, pero ese cuello estaba tan cerca...

-Cuando termine de devorarte- exclamó, y Kurama comenzó a morder el cuello del demonio, cosa, que provocó una risa y que el corazón de Hiei latiese a mil por hora; eso era de humanos, pero era algo que a Hiei terminó por encantarle de su pareja.

No importaba cuanto le insistiera en el tema.

-Hiei, hagámoslo en la mesa, quiero sacarte ese pantalón- susurró, el aire caliente que salió de la boca del zorro provocó que el corazón del pelinegro palpitase con furia. Hiei se mordió un labio cuando sintió que una mano del kitsune se colaba en medio de su ropa interior, y que comenzaba a masajear y apretar su miembro.

-Oh mierda, haz lo que quieras, pero no se te ocurra abrir esa puerta- exclamó el demonio, y Kurama tras morderle y jugar con el miembro arrancó el pantalón negro junto a su ropa interior, y vislumbrando la clara erección de Hiei lo llevó y azotó en contra de la puerta.

-Pensé que dijiste la mesa zorro-

-Muy lejos, afírmate de la manija- dijo Kurama, riendo, Hiei literalmente sintió que amaba con todo su corazón al kitsune cuando el otro penetraba su entrada, le mordía, y le besaba, y las gotas de sudor caían en medio de la ropa.

La manija subía y bajaba con fuerza, pero la puerta jamás se abrió, Kurama estaba penetrando de tal manera su entrada que Hiei sentí el roce de la madera de la puerta en la piel de sus piernas. Se abrazó con una increíble fuerza al torso del kitsune, mordió la comisura de sus labios.

Mejillas sonrojadas...

Corazones que latieron apresurados y que se acoplaron en un gemido al momento de llegar al clímax.

Hiei nunca había sentido tanto placer porque el zorro lo penetrara.

Dios, era mejor ser el de abajo definitivamente.

-Kurama, prefiero cuando me follas tú-

-Entonces eso me da una idea Hiei para que pierdas la vergüenza de decirme que me amas-

-Escucho-

-Voy a follarte cada vez más duro, cada vez más rápido cuando me lo digas, y probaremos muchas posiciones-

Sonrisa lasciva, los ojos de Hiei brillaron mordazmente, arañó con sus dedos los hombros del kitsune.

-Entonces...hay que hacerlo otra vez, porque te lo dije dos veces hoy Kitsune-

-Demonio...¿por atrás Hiei?-la mente del korime imaginó la escena, la manera en que las manos de Kurama le apretarían las nalgas, el sudor, los gemidos.

Que...lástima que hubiese tenido que quedarse Yusuke y Kuwabara esa noche, porque él no evitaría gemir ante las embestidas de Kurama.

-Por atrás, pero...quiero afirmarme en tu ventana...porque si nos vamos a ir, hay que dejarle un regalo a este mundo enfermo que no acepta estas relaciones-

-Hiei...eso...es excitante- dijo, y cuando Hiei experimentó lo frío del vidrio en su piel, y la manera en que Kurama le lamia, le besaba y volvía a penetrarlo, pensó, que no había ninguna otra persona con la que podría compartir tal vínculo.

Porque lo mejor de estar con el zorro, era el maldito sexo.

_**Continuara-**_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron al final del capítulo, me disculpo si ha quedado un tanto occe la personalidad de Hiei, fue complicado abordarla con este tema. Pero necesitaba la trama amorosa y cursi para seguir. También espero que no haya sido complicado leer los diálogos de Youko o los recuerdos de Shigure.<p>

Cualquier aporte de tu parte querido lector para mejorar puedes dejarme un comentario.

Este fick no quiero extenderlo, sólo tiene 8 capítulos, y no me saldré de esa cantidad iiijij. Siendo sincera, la idea original del cap era dejar a Hiei viviendo en el mundo humano con Kurama, pero ya tengo 2 ficks que abarqué con ese tema. Uno es caramelos de menta y limón, que son pequeñas viñetas de la relación de ambos en el nigenkai, y el otro es un final abierto que puse en el fick de El cielo en una habitación, el cual, desde mi humilde punto de vista es una historia preciosa. (risas)

Este capítulo lo dedico a mi amiga Hino Hitomi, porque gracias a su fick me inspiré para escribir esta continuación.

Espero el lemon no se haya sentido muy flojo, y que haya dejado mucho a la imaginación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias especialmente a:<strong>_

_ReScUe-CoLuPtOr__, __kittywolf, __Misaosama, __Kia-chan kuchiki__ , __vicky lau__._

Y a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia.

* * *

><p>Nos vemos, espero, en otra continuación.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Gritan tus ojos pidiendo un por qué<strong>__**...**__**  
><strong>__**...Y no existe ninguna una razón...**__**  
><strong>__**...Si esas lágrimas rasgan tu piel**__**...**__**  
><strong>__**...Que maldigan a quien me creo...**__**  
><strong>__**...¡El infierno te espera mujer!**__**...**__**  
><strong>__**...Duérmete...**_

El príncipe

-Saurom-


End file.
